


I Am Letting You Go Free

by SterekTyrusGrizzamMalecfan2019



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekTyrusGrizzamMalecfan2019/pseuds/SterekTyrusGrizzamMalecfan2019
Summary: Logan left Carlos five years ago stating that he could not handle a relationship at the moment! Now five years later he is back! But there is a surprise he was not expecting from Carlos! He's married to Logan's best friend
Relationships: Carlos Garcia/Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia/Logan Mitchell (Big Time Rush), James Diamond/Kendall Knight, Kendall Knight/Jett Stetson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post this stories on Fanfiction now I am posting them on here !

Logan's POV

I am driving down the streets of Los Angeles looking for the house that belongs to the love of my life that I left so many years ago without a word, only a letter with a few words. I know its been almost 5 years that I left California with out saying anything to anybody, and left during the middle of the night while every body was sleeping especially my boyfriend at the time Carlos. Carlos was ready to take the next step in our relationship and get married when we were barely 17 even though he said we could wait till we were 18 and ready he'll wait for me an extra year. And now here I am the age of 22 unmarried about to attend the top medical school in the United States Harvard and with out a boyfriend. That is why I am back here in California to ask Carlos for a second chance. I know he might not give me another chance but I really do need it because he is my ball of energy that I really need right now and I can not stand any longer with out Carlos. I hope he has not move on so fast with out me. I know that's kind of wishful thinking for a person that left their boyfriend with out a word in the middle of the night with a letter saying that they could not be in a relationship or be married right now because they really want to be a doctor. I know that letter broke my Carlitos heart in to a million thousands of pieces but I had to do what I had to for the best. The whole 5 years I could not live without him though, a lot of things ran to my mind like, has he moved on?, is he in a committed relationship with someone? Is he dating someone I know of? And so many other questions I have in my mind that all are scatter over the place.

I finally found the house that I was looking for. It was a big white house with a picket fence around the front of the house and in the backyard there is a swing set that Carlos always dreaming of having when we adopted kids together after we got married. I got out of my car and started to walk up to the door and knock on it. I heard someone say they are coming and it sounded like a to familiar voice but it could not be him he is to good of a friend to steal my Carlitos from me. I started to feel really nervous right about now, its like my legs are telling me turn back to my car but my brain was telling me that I need to really see that Carlos is not in love with me any more. I saw the door open and the person who opened the door did not recognize me even though I only let my hair grow and got an ear pierced on one of them. But the one who open the door had not changed at all he was still tall, blond and eyebrows. He was standing there with his arms crossed and I could see a wedding ring on his ring finger. My worst has turned true Carlos has moved on with out me. He was the first one to speak up.

"May I help you?" he asked me.

"I uh I uh I uh do not know where to start! Can I come in?" I said nervously.

It seemed like he was thinking about it for a minute before stepping aside and letting me inside the house. When I saw the pictures on the wall my suspicions were right Carlos is married to the person who is supposedly my best friend. There were pictures hanging of him and Carlos holding hands in a park. Carlos still look the same way but a little bit skinnier but he was still the goofy hyperactive guy he has always have been. Than I saw their family portrait with their adopted kids. It was supposed to be me he should have been married to but I ruined it when I walked out on him that night when he was sleeping.

I saw my so-called best "boyfriend-stealing" friend standing behind me and looking furious at me, waiting for me to begin. I just stood there awkwardly with no words coming out of my mouth, which I was not expecting to happen at this moment. I could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully also. I was about to speak but before I could he did.

"Well you can start by telling me what the hell are you doing here Logan after 5 years not knowing where you have been. You left all of us with out saying any thing and the worst part of it you left the most important person to you in these whole wide world and you just left him a letter saying you could not be in a relationship right now because you really wanted to be a doctor. All of us had a different dream Logan bur we all sacrificed that when we all agreed to come to Los Angeles to be Big Time Rush" he said.

"I know but Carlos was ready to be married and I know he said he would wait for me an extra year so I could think about it, but I knew that I was not ready to be married that was not what I was planning to do at a young age. I really wanted to become a doctor and starting a family was just going to be hard to handle. And now that I am settle and ready to go to medical school I wanted to see Carlos and talk to him and tell him the real reason why I left and that this whole time I have missed him" I said.

"So let me get this straight you are back here now to try to win Carlos back right? Well Logan you are 8 months to late now because he waited for you for 4 years before he accepted to out on a date with me. He would cry himself to sleep at nights and would not eat any thing with out us spoon-feeding him. He would not come out the room he shared with you. All day he would be hugging the pillow that you slept on and crying himself to sleep even more than he had already had done the night before. It was the most awful sight of him to see and you could not even call once to ask how he was doing huh?" he said.

"Kendall you think it was easy for me to leave him? Because it wasn't but I had to do what was best for him and me. And now I just wanted to apology and see if I could have another chance with him but clearly that one is out of the picture because he is married to you now. And how could you marry Carlos Kendall? I thought we were best friends and we promised that we were never supposed to steal each other boyfriends. And I clearly remember Kendall your boyfriend was Jett and James was dating Dak " I said.

"Yes I was dating Jett but I was only dating him to get over the fact that Carlos was dating you and not me. And I told Jett that I was in love with Carlos but I was going to try to be the best boyfriend I could to be with him but I couldn't. I had fallen to deep for Carlos and when I saw my opportunity to be with Carlos I took it. Jett understood and he told me he would wait for me if things did not work out between Carlos and I. James is still with Dak and are getting married after James is done filming his latest movie and they are moving to New York so Dak can pursue his dream of being a Broadway star. But back to our situation when you left that night out of the apartment and left Carlos heart broken our friendship ended that second" Kendall said.

I didn't just lose my Carlitos but I also lost my best friend in the entire world Kendall, because of my stupid choice of leaving. I was an emotional wreck at the moment that I had to sit down at one of the couches that was beside me. I was on verge of tears I lost them both but that one that hurt more was the betrayal of Kendall he was my best friend.

"The state you are in right now was the same one Carlos was for months. It was a miracle for us that he decided to forget about you and move on. He was doing good up till now when you decided it was the right time to show up at our door. How you think he is going to act when he sees you huh?" he asked.

"Stop it Kendall okay? I get that I broke his heart five years ago but I really want to make it right now. I just want you'll to be my best friends that all I want now. Please I just need you'll to be there for me please?" I asked but it was coming out more like begging.

"I do not know Logan you hurt all of us that we had to leave the band and have to look for jobs in the acting industry to maintain our lifestyle because they also cancelled our show saying that three of us was not what they had planned" he said.

There was a dead silence in the room that I could hear my own thoughts. I looked up to see where Kendall was and I saw him through my tears he was sitting down on the other couch across from me. He was just sitting there emotionless like he always did before I left. That is one thing that has not changed about him. The silence was broken with a door opening and closing and kids running in to the living room. Well its time to face the person that I ripped his heart out. I stood up waiting for his entrance Kendall did the same thing.

"Hey Kendall there is a strange car parked out side I did not know we were expecting any gue….." he said but he did not finish because he stopped dead on his track when he saw me in their living room. He was carrying a baby in his arms I am guessing that he or she is the knew addition to the Knight family. When I saw into his eyes I saw all the emotions he was feeling right there at the moment.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Carlos asked.

I did not know what to say because I was not expecting him to be married with Kendall. I was expecting him to be waiting for me with open arms without any strings attached.. I was about to speak again before I could Carlos spoke again.

"I think I know why you are here! You are here because you were expecting me to be waiting for you to come back and welcome you with open are arms huh? But as you can tell you are to late Logan I have moved on and also should you" Carlos said.

"Carlos would you please listen to me? Yes I was expecting you to be waiting for but at the same time I knew that would be very selflessness on my part, but I never thought you would be married to Kendall. That is beside the point I also came to ask you for your forgiveness and see if we could walk things out again" I said.

" I am sorry Logan but that is not going to be possible because just when I am finally getting over you, you decide to come back and try to win me back! But I am happy with Kendall and I know he wouldn't never leave me the same way you did in the middle of †he night just leaving a note" he said in verge of tears remembering that morning he woke up without me beside him.

"Carlos please let me explain? I just ask for 5 minutes that's all" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this any more I cant stand being in the same room as you!" and with that Carlos left the room crying with his baby in his arms.

"I think I should go" I said.

"Yeah I think so. And I see what I can do about him. Maybe we all can be friend's again just friends. But I don't make any promises that Carlos will agree" Kendall said.

I said goodbye to Kendall and walked my self to the door. When I was at the door I heard someone crying upstairs and I could it was my Carlitos that was crying it broke my heart knowing it was my fault he was crying again. I walled out of the house and got in to my car. When I was driving away from the house I start to have tears run down my eyes. I hope Carlos can forgive and maybe give me another chance even though he is married to Kendall now.

Kendall's POV

I saw Logan drive away from our house I couldn't believe he had the guts to come to our house and expect Carlos waiting for him. If he came back 8 months before today he would have had another opportunity with Carlos but we are married now and I am happy we are. I would never abandon my Carlitos the way he did in the middle of the night. And we have started the family that Carlos always have wanted we already adopted 3 kids and we happy to be their dads. Alexander 8 years old, Chase 5 years old and Samantha 3 months they are the best kids anybody could ever ask for.

When I walked upstairs I saw all three of my children fast asleep in their beds with a big smile on their faces. When I walked to Carlos and mine room I heard someone crying inside it. I already knew it was Carlos. When I walked in to the room I saw Carlos curled up in to a ball on our bed. I walked in to our room and laid down next to him and hugged him.

"Babe are you okay?" I asked even I knew the answer to that question.

"No I am not Kendal;. Who does Logan think he is coming here and expecting me waiting for him all this time? I got tired of waiting on him I had to move on" he said.

"I know you did babe and I am glad you did because if you didn't I wouldn't be here with you today" I said.

He nodded his head in response and he got closer to me than he was already. I know the question that I am going to ask him is going to be uncomfortable to him but also to me, but I had to know the answer to the question.

"Carlos babe are you still in love with Logan?" I asked.

I could feel Carlos tense under my arms. I had a feeling he was going to act that way because we have been married 8 months and he kept telling me he was but I know he wasn't. He looked up to me and meet our eyes at each other.

"Kendall you know I am over him. If I wasn't I would never agreed to marry you. Remember he left me in the middle of the night with out a word just leaving a letter saying that he couldn't be in a relationship or have a family because it would be in his way to become a doctor. He did not once call to see how I was doing after his erupt departure and not even sending a letter saying he was okay and where he was. He could at least of told us he was still alive. And beside he was not there by my side when I need some one to comfort me in the night. Or when needed I shoulder to cry on. You were there for all that. You were by my side and now we are married and have three amazing kids. So don't ever think I will ever go back to Logan because I love you" he said.

"I love you too Carlitos" I said and kissed the top of his head.

After that Carlos feel right to sleep like a baby I was still awake and looking up to the ceiling. I know Carlos said he loves me buy I know the truth he still loves Logan and I cant live with my self if I know Carlos wants to be with him and not me and I am holding him back from that happiness. I am not going to be that person I believe in true love and I know what I had to do. I just hope Carlos does not get upset with me.

I got up from my bed and went outside to think. And I know it's the right thing to do so I made a few calls and have settled every thing. I need to call Logan and give him the news of what I was planning.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I have been in California for a week now and still can get over the fact that Kendall my best friend married the person I have truly loved; even though I left Carlos 5 years ago, I still love him. I know I lost my opportunity with him when I walked out of the apartment but at the moment my head was not clear on what would have happen if I did walk out that door. Now I know what the consequences were that Carlos was going to move on and adopt kids with some one else that was not me.

I decided to got to my favorite coffee shop that I would always come with Carlos after every date that we went on we would always end it at Starbucks! I order my self a hot chocolate because it was what Carlitos would always order when we came here. We did not allow him to drink any coffee because it makes him more restless than he already is. I sat down at the table that was available and it was way back of the coffee shop. I had received a text message from Kendall to met him here, I did not even know that Kendall still had my number and he still had his cell phone number all this years since we began Big Time Rush 8 years ago. So I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket and reread the messages he sent me.

Text Messages

Logan I need you to meet me at Starbucks!-K

Why? -L

There is something I need to do that involves you to be there! -K

You are not going to kill someone or rob Starbucks and frame me are you? –L

Do not be silly Logan I wouldn't ever do that to you! We are stills friends with each other even though we are not best friends any more I still consider you as my brother!-K

Thanks Kendall that means a lot to me!-L

You are welcome! So what time are you available to meet me there at?-K

Is 3:30 okay for you?-L

Yes that works for me I see you there! Bye-K

I was wondering what was important Kendall needed to do that involves me being here? I hope he did not call me here and lecture me about how wrong it was on my part leaving Carlos all this time ago and how wrong of me to show up unannounced! I really did not need that right now I need to get over the fact that Carlos has gotten over me and has moved on with his life and that I need to do the same thing and hope for the best in the future for each other.

Right now it is 3:27 and have been sitting at the table for 10 minutes because I like being on time for stuff and I also don't like keeping people waiting. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and I saw Kendall walk in to the coffee shop wearing his sunglasses and was holding a large manila envelope in his hands. I was curious what was in the envelope. I waved him over where I was sitting so he could see me. He came to the table and sat down and took off his sunglasses.

"So what was so important that you needed to meet me here and what is in the envelope?" I asked.

Kendall has a smirk on his face I know what he is thinking that I ask to many questions but hey that is how you can your answers from people.

"Well Logan you well learn that in a little bit we are still waiting for some one else to be here before I answer your questions. So for right now I am taking the envelope with me and go order my self a coffee and a hot chocolate for the other person we are waiting for" he said.

He got up and went to order his coffee and hot chocolate for this mystery person, and if the hot chocolate is a clue on who the mystery person we are waiting for I think I already know who it is for. But I shouldn't give my hopes up if it is not that person.

Kendall came back with his coffee and the hot chocolate and sat down with envelope still in his hands.

"So Logan how is life treating you?" Kendall asked.

"Horrible!" I said.

"Yeah I could have guessed that. You never expected to find your one and only true love married to your best friend in million of years right?"

"Kendall I still can't get over the fact that you my "best friend" took my boyfriend away from me" I said.

"Logan you walked out on Carlos in the middle of the night leaving with a note behind saying that you couldn't handle a relationship at the moment. It broke Carlos heart bad and that morning he did not want to leave yours shared room not to even eat. It took us 5 days to finally get him to eat something, but the rest of the time he was on the bed crying his eyes out hoping for you to return or a phone call saying that you were playing a prank on him and that you be back in the afternoon."

"I know you told me this when I went to yours house the other day. You don't have to keep reminding me about it. I got it the first time and I don't need to be remind about it again."

Kendall just nodded in agreement I am guessing he knows that I am right and I don't need a constant reminder and how much I have hurt poor Carlos. I just wish I could go back to that day and discussed my decision with Carlos and see if he would go with me wherever I had decided to go. I knew he would happily would of gone with me I was just thinking he would be to much of a distraction to be with me.

"You know he still loves you, right?" Kendall asked me

That shocked me big time I thought I was the only one that still loved him. I thought he was over me because he is married to Kendall now.

"No he does not! If he did he wouldn't agreed to marry you in the first place."

"He only did it because he thought you didn't love him anymore Logan!"

"He should of waited a little bite longer if he really did love me as you say that he still loves me" I said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LOGAN? HE WAITED FOR FOUR DAMN YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T COME BACK TILL NOW! HE WAITED AS LONG AS HE COULD AND IT WAS TIME FOR HIM TO MOVE ON AS IT SEEM YOU DID WHEN YOU LEFT!" Kendall said told me yelling.

"Kendall don't yell we are in a coffee shop! You are going to attract attention to us and we don't need that! And what is in the envelope that I cant know yet what its in it?" I asked.

" Well I wouldn't need to yell if I could make you understand that Carlos still loves you dumb ass! And as I told you we are still waiting for some one to get here to say what I have to say once and once only! You know I hate to repeat my self a lot!" Kendall said.

"Okay" I mumbled loud enough he could still hear me and nobody else.

While we were waiting for this mysterious person I was coming up with a list in my mind the possibilities on who this person could be:  
James, Camille, Dak, Jett, Katie, Ms. Knight, or my parents but what do they have to with what is in the envelope. There is only one more person that I can think of that has to do something with what is in the big envelope Kendall has. Could it be what I think it could be ? No it couldn't be it I am just being selfless thinking that it could be it.

There was couple of more minutes of silence before I heard the door open. My jaw dropped on the person that walked on to the coffee shop and it was the last person I thought it could be… Carlos!

"Kendall what is Carlos doing here?"

"Well he is the other person that we have been waiting for and I didn't tell him that you were going to be here so he might be a little upset, but don't worry he will get over it."

"Kendall you should of told me he was going to be here."

"If I told you that Carlos was going to be here would have you should up here today?" Kendall asked.

I don't now if I would have shown up if I knew Carlos was going to be here. I wanted to say "no" but my heart wanted to say "yes" that I would shown up even if I knew Carlos would shown up. I really wanted to see him again thought he is more beautiful than I remember he was. So I answered Kendall's question truthfully.

"I don't know if I would of come if I knew he was going to come" I said, because honestly I did not know if I would come and see him with Kendall again.

"Exactly that's why I didn't tell either of you'll that you guys were going to be here."

By than Carlos had spotted me and Kendall and he went up to Kendall and he did not seem to happy at the moment.

"Kendall what the hell is Logan doing here I thought it was only going to be me and you only?" Carlos sad.

Kendall took a depth breath before he started to talk to Carlos. "Carlos please sit down and let me explain why I asked both of you to be here today."

Carlos was about to sit down next to Kendall before Kendall told him "go sit next to Logan I need you to tell you something and I need to say it face to face."

Carlos didn't expect Kendall to tell him to sit next to me and I was not expecting it either.

"So Kenny what's the matter? This last of couple of days you have not seem like your self?" Carlos asked.

"Carlitos you know that I love you and that I do anything to see you happy right?" he asked.

Carlos nodded with a confused look on his face wondering why Kendall was asking him this.

"Carlos I know you still are in love with Logan and that you will never love me as much as you love him so I Am Letting You Go Free" Kendall said.

Carlos was trying hard not to cry and he wanted to say something to Kendall but I bet him to it.

"Kendall what the hell are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Carlos deserves to be happy and so do you Logan and I have no right to take that away from you'll!" Kendall said.

"Kenny I am happy with you that's why I married you. I'm over Logan and I'm happy that I married to you know!" Carlos said.

It kind of stung to hear Carlos say that he was happy to be married with Kendall when he used to say he would be happy to be married to me one day.

"Carlos I know you are not happy to be with me. And this last couple of days I have not been acting like my self because I had to come up with a very hard decision" he said.

"What are you saying Kendall" Carlos said.

Kendall got the envelope of the table and took out the papers that were in the envelope and handed them to Carlos.

Carlos was looking at the papers with shock and tears coming to his eyes. I look over to the papers and saw what they were and on top of the stack of papers there was a stamp that said…..

DIVORCE CREED

"I Am Letting You GO Free, Carlos" Kendall said.

A?N: Should I continue this or keep like this and keep you guessing on what Carlos decides to do!


End file.
